


Phalanges

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are twenty-seven bones in the human hand,” he says.<br/>--------------------------<br/>Z gives a lesson on the skeletal system and Josie is his example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phalanges

**Author's Note:**

> after i wrote this i realized that aiden wrote something similar oops w/e

“Josie,” he says, and she looks up from her notes. “Come up here, please.”

She slides her stool back from the table, avoids Corinne’s knowing gaze as she stands up and makes her way down an aisle between lab tables to the front of the classroom where Z waits for her. He nods, adjusts his glasses with one hand, reaching around with his free arm to gently press at her shoulder, turning her so she faces the class. Her breath seems trapped in her throat.

“There are twenty-seven bones in the human hand,” he says, tracing his fingers down her arm, gently holding her by the wrist and bringing her forearm to a ninety-degree angle, bent at the elbow. She fights to keep her breathing regular as Marshall raises his eyebrows at her. Z continues speaking as he takes her hand in one of his, using the fingers of the other hand to trace along her palm. “The carpals and metacarpals make up the wrist and palm area. There are fourteen phalanges in each hand.”

His fingertips touch her skin with feather lightness, gently tracing along bones.

“The distal phalanges are found at the tips of the fingers.”

Softly, softly, softly he touches her.

“Then we have the intermediate phalanges,” he traces past her first knuckle, her second knuckle. “And the proximal phalanges.”

His voice sounds muffled, like her ears are full of cotton. Cotton, soft, like the way he touches her. Her heart is ready to burst and she’s fighting to keep her face from flushing. He speaks about bones and tendons and muscles, stopping to give her palm a gentle squeeze between his thumb and forefinger, undetectable to anyone but the two of them.

Finally he says, “Thank you, Josie,” and she recognizes the smile he gives her as more than simply gratitude before she makes her way back to her desk. She stares at him for the rest of the period instead of copying the notes she missed from Corinne.


End file.
